


Anxiety VS Deceit

by denixvames



Series: Fanfic Sanders Sides [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames
Summary: Sometimes it is hard to know the simple truth in matters that are unbearable or hard to deal with. We are given facades in our worlds. Fooled to believe in certain things while we try to find answers for many other happenings. It is the lies that grow on us when we hold others from their own actual realities. To become such a beast is to slowly kill all that is humanity.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fanfic Sanders Sides [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961851
Kudos: 4





	1. Deceit

In the forest of darkness, a place where Anxiety had once lived in. Something else was hidden there along with a few other forms of extreme terror. Fears that were correlated with the beings that kept the man stable. Anxiety never wanted to look back on what he was and those he had known. He lied. A great mistake for the sake of a perfect misleading dream. Love.

While he was in a perfect world, an old friend hid himself deep inside the cracks of the forbidden darkness. Places where most individuals like the man tend to get into whenever a problem arises. The being that loved to see the world suffer. The one that made the man make mistakes at every chance he could. Having him say a lie to many of his friends. Feeding off of their lies too. He lived in the rotting trees. His true form was a trail of black smoke. Easy to be hidden in plain sight and seen as unexpected. Most of the time, he would walk around in a black robe outlined by yellow edges and a full black cape with a bowler hat. Wearing yellow gloves. Half of his face was like a snake's. Dark green scales and a piercing sharp looking black eye with a yellow iris. Dry blood surrounding the eye.

He had an almost constant urge to laugh every time he saw the man lie. And when he conversed with the other dark beings, he held a devilish smile. Sometimes he would twitch if he became more excited than usual. He would build more crooked rotting trees. Continuing the work of a dark side that had betrayed him. A dark side that thought the light was better. He was consumed with hate. An emotion that he disliked. He wanted to hate something that wasn't the dark side that he once knew. If he could convince his old friend to join the dark sides then he could enjoy his company again. All those years when that dark side was more worried. Helping the forest grow so that the man was able to stay in bed and weep. Rethinking about his existence and conducting actions that he thought was best but in reality had made things worse.

The man was becoming a lot more social and happy which was something that the dark sides hated. Especially Deceit. If he could make the man sad again, he would do it. Separating the dark side from the light sides. He had created a plan with himself. Talking to his own thoughts. It was raining in the forest. A red rain. Turning the blood into millions of snakes. Snakes that slithered away for any dark side to walk over the hidden grass. Latching onto Deceit whenever he wanted company. He held a snake. Staring at its black solid eyes. Heartless. He saw them as family. "My precious children. All of the lies that I have kept. You are all so lovely." A slight hissing accent on the tip of his split tongue.

The snakes hissed back. Acknowledging his voice. "Don't worry. He will come back. I will make sure of it. And that's the only truth I will ever say." He opened his mouth. Letting a snake slither inside. Swallowing it whole. He licked his lips. "Another lie. Another dish." A white portal opened. He chuckled. His hands twitching. He reached out. Placing his hand into the portal. He felt a hand. A familiar hand. "Come out old friend. It's time that we had ourselves a reunion."

From a distance, the other dark sides whispered the dark side's name. The one who had betrayed them. They whispered his true form. The dark side could hear from the other side. He yelled out for the light side he had fallen in love with. The one that made him realized that he was needed. Deceit felt something try to keep the dark side from coming back to his original home. He hissed. "You're ruining everything. This isn't your home. It's his and he's mine."

"Prince!" said Anxiety. He saw the hand that held his arm. A tight grip which he could not get out of. The trail of black blood from under his eyes now dripping. He didn't want to leave this paradise. The world where he was wanted. Where the being he loved and his new friends were in need of what he was made for. Prince tried to pull him back but Deceit was more powerful. Anxiety was pulled in. He reached out for Prince who lost his grip. "Anxiety!" The portal closed. Leaving Prince to wonder who or what wanted Anxiety back.

Anxiety laid on the ground. Surrounded by snakes. He gasped. Seeing the dark side that he had been friends with for a very long time until now. He stood up. "You! What do you want?" "What do you think? I want you." "You never wanted me. You never even cared about me. When I opened up to you, I thought you actually loved me." Deceit chuckled. "Silly boy. I do love you." He held his chin. Forcing him to stare into his sinister eyes. Anxiety glared. "Isn't that right gentlemen?" Deceit turned to the shadows from behind the trees which whispered multiple responses to the question. Anxiety pushed him. "No! I know what I did before was a mistake! I'm not going to do this again!" "Deary Virgil, you are making a mistake for even siding with the light ones." "How do you know my real name? I never told any of you. Not even to the light sides." Deceit smirked. "I know everything about you. I was a part of your existence for some time. I kept you safe in the darkness." Anxiety turned away. Deceit forced him to look. Bringing his lips almost close to touch his. "Don't you remember the time we spent together when we made the man do our bidding?"


	2. Before

Deceit did not lie when he spoke of the past. Since the beginning, the dark sides have always kept to themselves. Maintaining what emotions the man needed to feel in order to act out certain actions that held their existence. Anxiety was at first a lonely being. He continued to worry the man in the scenarios he was in. However, who he was became much stronger. Too strong for himself to keep a stable mind. As the man grew worse, it did help Anxiety live on but it also made him much dangerous. He would create beings that were unimaginable.

Those shadows that took away most of what he couldn't keep inside of himself had begun to live in the forbidden forest. Only one of them held a physical form. A form that was able to communicate. It was under a tree when this happened on another dark day. Anxiety was shaking. Afraid to overfeed on the fear he needed from the man. He sat with his arms wrapped around himself. That's when Deceit appeared. Without knowing how he came to be, Anxiety looked at him. He didn't know what to say or how to respond to a new person. Especially when he looked like him. "Who are you?" Deceit knelt down. Smiling. "I am your friend." He plant a kiss on his lips. On that day, Anxiety thought he had found a friend. Another being like him who could make his existence balanced.

He would go on walks with him. Deceit would tell him sometimes that he was beautiful whenever he felt the forest crumbling. More and more of their interactions with each other had kept the forest stable. However, Anxiety wasn't prepared for what he didn't know was a reality. He thought his heart was whole when he fell in love with Deceit. Whenever Deceit found Anxiety to feel a bit of joy or smile, he would slap him. Other times he would yell at him. Telling him about how he wasn't supposed to be a certain type of being that was already existing as one of the light sides. And when those "talks" would end, Anxiety saw him as a monster. Deceit could see the fear in Anxiety's eyes everytime. He would caress his cheek and say, "Shh. Dear Anxiety. I need you to understand who you truly are. I'm only doing what's best for you." Anxiety would nod. Then Deceit would kiss him. But the kiss never felt real to Anxiety.

After the first three so called disciplining moments, he began to see Deceit as a being that didn't care for anyone but himself. And he wasn't far from the truth. Every time he tried to talk about the other side of the darkness, Deceit would beat him. If he got beaten hard enough, he could hear the whispers of the other dark beings. The ones that surrounded him anytime he wasn't acting the way he was supposed to act. They would tell him fearful thoughts that he was meant to give to the man which he did afterwards. He thought that there was no hope. No chance of escape. Until he saw the white portal open. Deceit and the others weren't around. Instead, they were deep in the forest. Having their own conversations. He didn't care if it was wrong to betray the dark ones. The beings that he was a part of. When he first saw the portal, he was afraid of the being that came out of it. But as he began to learn about the light one, he realized that there were better things out in the other side of the man's mind.

Deceit sensed this light being but didn't attack. He waited for Anxiety to do something but he never did. So instead he watched. Seeing as to how far the dark one he thought he knew would go to great lengths to actually try and become part of a group that he knew would abandoned him. He waited after the portal closed. And he waited until he realized that they had let him into their light world. Deceit would forever despise the light ones even more. Conjuring up plans with the other dark ones. Just as the plan he had completed now. The one where Anxiety was now in the forbidden forest. Anxiety who ran off away from him. Running deep into the forest where he tripped over a jagged rock. He laid there with the snakes biting down on him. Wrapping their own bodies around him as he screamed for help when none came. Soon the dark ones appeared. Whispering to him of what he was meant to do. Slowly, his body became weaker. He could barely keep his eyes opened.

Deceit stood near. Watching him suffer. "You won't change me." "You're right Anxiety. I won't change you. You will change for his sake if you don't want him to become ashes like all the other creations that you try to make." The dark ones were much darker. Dark to destroy a light one. Deceit could easily kill a light being if he wanted to but he didn't want to deal with all the hard work unless he had to. Anxiety didn't want Prince to die. Tears dripped from his eyes. Thinking about what he would do if he ever found out that Prince was gone. "I'll do it."


	3. Opposites

Morality thought he was happy. He knew he was. He had been even more happy since he meant Logic. Logic who was sitting in the living room couch with Morality right next to him. The two cuddling. Logic held him close as he kissed him. They kept each other close in pure blissful silence. Logic looked into his eyes. Holding his hands. He kissed his nose. Morality smiled. "I love you." said Logic.

Morality held his face. "I love you too." He pulled his glasses off. Kissing him as Logic became more comfortable. Laying down. See me. Morality heard a whisper. He turned to the mirror hanging on the wall. "What is it?" said Logic. He took his glasses back. Putting them on. Morality got off the couch. Walking to the mirror. He stared at his reflection until it slowly turned into Deceit who smiled. "I'm still here." "No!" "Morality?" said Logic. Morality punched the mirror. Pieces of itself falling. Scattered on the floor. His knuckles bleeding. "What the heck, Morality?!" Logic ran to his aid. He held the bloody hand. "Why did you do that?" "L-Logic..." "What's wrong?" Morality immediately began to shake as he recalled the other side of him that he didn't want to think about.

He stuttered as he spoke. Tears running down his cheeks. He placed Logic's hand against his cheek. The blood staining his own cheek. "H-He did things. Things that I couldn't stop. I tried to...p-pretend he didn't exist....but..." He threw himself into Logic's arms. Logic kept a strong overprotective grip on him. "It's one of the dark ones, wasn't it?" Morality nodded. "Deceit." Logic led him into the bathroom where he pulled out a first aid kit from under the sink. Inside the bottom cabinet. He opened the kit. First rinsing Morality's bloody hand. Morality flinched. Logic patted his hand with a small towel. Soaking up the water mixed with the blood. It didn't take long to wrap some bandages over his hand and around his fingers. His hand looked like it was ready to have a boxing glove be placed over itself. Morality shook his head. "I should have told you about him but I was-"

Logic held him close. "You don't have to tell me anything unless you want to." A white portal opened. Prince appeared out from the portal. "Guys! I need your help!" "It's Anxiety, isn't it?" said Logic. "Yes, how did you know? And what happened to Morality's hand?" "He saw one of the dark ones. Deceit. He's coming back for Anxiety." "The dark ones?" said Prince. "Do you not know who they are?" "I've never heard of them." "It must have been worst for Anxiety if he couldn't even talk to you about it." "About what?" said Prince. "Anxiety was a dark one before he met you. He had a past with them. A past that I don't even know about it." "If Deceit is after him then why did Morality see him?" "They're opposites but hold a similar balance for the man. Deceit lies while Morality speaks the truth." said Logic. He brushed Morality's soft blonde hair. Running his fingers through them.

"But you said that Anxiety needed help. I'll come with you." Morality almost thought it was real. He saw Logic leaving his grasp. Disappearing from his life. He panicked. Pulling him back when he knew that Logic wasn't actually gone. "No! You can't go!" "Do you want to come with us then?" Morality nodded. "Are you sure? When we go there, it's not going to be like-" "I know." Morality rubbed his eyes with his hands. "But I can't stay here knowing that I could have done something to stop anything bad from happening to you." Logic held his face. Staring into his eyes. "You can't blame yourself for what is impossible and what's not. When we get there, I don't want you to think that you have to disguise yourself as a fighter when you know you're not. Ok?" Morality nodded. Logic kissed his head. He held his hand as Prince opened a portal to the other side. The world that they thought had been asleep.

Entering into that dark foreboding world, they looked back at the time they were here when the screaming woman had taken Anxiety away from them. Now, they were facing something much more difficult. A being that was like them but much different in so many ways. Prince took a step forward. An instinct to run out and take Anxiety's hand as he saw him standing there with Deceit right next to him. "Anxiety!" "Prince!" Anxiety tried to reach him too. Almost taking himself to where he stood but Deceit raised an arm in front of him. "Virgil doesn't need you. He never did." "Virgil?" "Oh?" Deceit smiled. "I thought since he loved you so much he would have told you everything. Trusting you with his most personal secrets." "Anxi...Virgil, why didn't you ever tell me this? Any of this?" "I..." But what words did he have to say to the being he loved? Anxiety stared at the ground. He was ashamed of himself for not finding the right words to tell Prince why he couldn't reveal the part of himself that he hated the most. He was more disgusted with himself for not ever telling Prince in the first place.

But when was it ever the right time? When he was in that perfect world with the most perfect being in existence, he didn't think that adding a dab of imperfection would help. He didn't want to destroy what he wanted for so long. Telling him things that he knew he wouldn't be able to handle or at least assumed he couldn't handle would have just ruined the illusion that he was finally free from the dark world.


	4. Apart

Morality cowered behind Logic. Holding onto the back of his shirt as he crept himself slightly visible. Curious to see if Deceit was going to do something or not. Deceit notice him. Smirking. "Hello Patton." "Our names. How do you know them?" said Logic. "When you're not looking Logan, when the man thinks that everything is nice and dandy, I sneak in to see what you think is better for him. And I pity to all of you. However, I can make a grand offer. Something that I'm sure the three of you will love."

"Whatever you want from us, we won't do it!" said Logan. "Shut up Logan!" said Prince. "He's only lying to you! Whatever you think can help you get Virgil back is what he's going to use to fool you!" "He is right about one thing. I can lie sometimes but I can also tell the truth when I want to. And right now, I'm giving the full me. So what's it going to be Roman? Will you bring yourself as one of the dark ones to stay with Virgil or will you leave him?" "Roman! Don't do it!" said Virgil. "Shut up you fool!" Deceit striked a hand against him. Virgil flinched. He winced as he placed a hand on his red cheek. A few tears dripping from his eyes. Roman ran up to them as he pulled out a sword from his sheath. The blade striking down. Somehow, he didn't see it. It was a flash of black and yellow. Deceit pressed his hand against what should have cut him. A sharpened memory relic that was supposed to break off his hand. But it didn't.

Both beings stared. Wondering who would make the next move. Deceit smiled. Chuckling he said, "You won't win." Holding a tight grip on the sword, he tried to take it out of his hands. Roman raised it up. Deceit screamed. Stepping back. He looked at his hand. Blood dripping out from the open cut on his palm. He glared. Suddenly, the blood became a snake slithering out from his hand. Crawling to Roman. The snake multiplied. Soon more had appeared. Roman swung his sword at the ground. Making them fly back. He kept swinging and swinging. Killing many while the snakes still continued a rapid cloning. "Stop!" Virgil ran to Deceit. Wrapping his arms around him. Leaning his head against his shoulder. "Please stop! Stop for me!" Deceit was shocked. Amazed that Virgil had a clear thought. His mind reverted back to lies but it didn't matter. He wanted him. He had him.

Deceit smiled. "Very well." He raised his arms. Turning the snakes into ashes. "Begone! All of you light sides!" The three, Patton, Logan, and Roman, were thrown into separate portals. Back to their own worlds. Virgil's grip on Deceit was weak now. Clenching his fists to his sides. He knew Roman would become upset. That the adventurous being will try to save him again. But he had to do this. He didn't want to see the only person who ever understood him die right in front of his eyes. That would be a worse tragedy than his own death. Deceit turned around. He smirked. Holding his chin. "It's about time that you came to your senses. I was wondering how long you would keep me waiting." He kissed him. Virgil almost refused but he was worried about receiving another beating.

The touch of his lips were bitter. Rough skin. Nothing like the soft sweet taste he would indulge himself in everytime he had a chance to kiss Roman. When their lips parted, he sobbed. Pressing his hands against his face. Hiding the pain that he knew would never be cared for. "There there Virgil." Deceit held him close. Brushing his hair with a slow tender movement. Virgil could not feel anything. He did not hear the words slip out with care. The voice was sly. Coming to a whisper as it said, "That's a good boy. Be afraid. Be very afraid." He led him deep into the forest. Where the other dark ones had waited for so long. Whispering.

It didn't take long for Roman to get back on his feet. "No!" He ran to a portal that had disappeared a second ago. He tried to open another pathway but nothing happened. "Virgil!" He brought the sword down. Piercing the ground of this perfect world. Everything shook. Vibrating. A large crack unsealing parts of the grassland. For once in the years that the man has been living, it was the light one that had brought an imperfection to the perfect world. Struggles were happening just the same for everybody else. Patton imagined a portal in his living room. He thought of Logan appearing. Telling him that everything will be alright as he feels arms holding him in a gentle grip. He opens his eyes but see nothing except for the furniture and the house he had built since the man's intelligence had grown. Patton let himself fall. Dropping to his knees as tears fall from his eyes.

"Logan? Where are you?" He rubs the tears from his eyes because he remembers the times whenever Logan told him that it was alright every time he accidentally hurt himself or broke something. That, "You shouldn't have to cry because I'm here to help you put things in order." And he wished he could hear those same words again. Logan was having his own troubles too but he did not sob. He didn't beg for something out there to open the path. He had to do something. He wasn't going to wait for a miracle. "You're a clueless ignorant being. You don't deserve love." He half hoped that Deceit could hear him right now.


	5. Together

It was as it had been before. The ominous dark clouds above loomed over as if rain would pour but it never did. The crooked rotting trees standing to one side. Virgil let his fingers run through the ripped bark patches. It feels wet. Salty dew. A cool temperature surrounds the world. Darkness inside the forest. Becoming a nuisance instead of a comfort zone.

Before he met Roman and the other light sides, he would have loved to talk to them about what frightens the man more. He could say what had nothing to do with the light sides unless it was to bash spiteful comments at them which were rare from his own lips. He held hands with Deceit. Again, the cold hand did not accommodate for what he missed most. He wondered if he would ever leave. Could this be his permanent residence? "Hello everyone. I have an old friend back." Deceit introduced him. They sat next to each other on a fallen dead log. The other dark ones whispering to each other as they appeared. He wanted to go home. To where he knew he could be loved. He raised himself only a few inches off. Deceit held his grip tight. Squeezing his wrist hard but slow. Virgil sat down. Deceit's grip was released. Virgil rubbed his wrist. Checking for any marks.

There were none. Just like his name, Deceit's actions were invisible to many. Only those who were brave enough and smarter could see his evil deeds being done. After the conversation, Deceit had taken him aside. "What do you think you're doing? Do you want to make me look dumb?" Virgil shook his head. Crossing his arms while staring at the dead grass. Deceit forced him to look up. "Don't ruin this for us." Virgil can feel it. The cuts and bruises of this world he had long endured would come back to him as a reminder. That there was no escape unless there came to be one. He could only hope that Roman would arrive quickly before whatever happens does happen. "I'm going for a walk." Deceit placed a hand on his shoulder. "Remember that this is and always has been your home." He kissed him. Distasteful. Sour. Virgil imagined himself taking a stand. Striking him down.

He nodded. Deceit smiled. "I'm glad you and I can finally agree on things." Virgil walked away. Able to finally get some alone time. As he followed a nowhere path to the continuous forest, his heart slowly began to break. Pieces of it floating in his chest. His tears turning as dark as his mood. The after stains were always the dark shade under his eyes. "I'm so sorry Roman." He sat under a tree. Unable to walk any further. His legs becoming weak. The will to move turning numb and nonexistent. He shook his head. Shaming himself. "I let you down."

Logan was rummaging through the database on his computer. He typed in different keywords to solve the problem. Hoping to find a solution. What he did found wasn't an immediate answer to recover Virgil from the dark world but it was a start. He typed in the solution and entered it. Placing it in the man's mind. The man who was struggling to make a tough decision which led to his over thinking. Beginning another similar incident as before of himself staying at home under the covers.

A mirror-like oval shape appeared in front of Virgil with not his reflection but the face of a prince. Roman was surprised too to see his beautifully imperfect boyfriend. Virgil stood up. Standing before the mirror. "Roman? How can I see you?" "I don't know but I need you to know that I'm not going to let him hurt you. I'll get you out of there." "Roman..." He sighed. "You've tried. And you almost..." He touched the mirror. Its material shifting like a river when a pebble is thrown into the water. Roman placed his hand where Virgil's hand was. Their eyes staring into each other's. Basking in the beauty they saw from the being in front of them for many different reasons but all leading to the same conclusion. They didn't just want each other. They needed each other. "I don't care what I have to lose if it means having you back." "But I do." The ground shook. "What's happening?! What have you done this time, Virgil?!" said Deceit who sounded as though he was getting close. Virgil placed his hand away from the mirror.

"Fight him. Fight for your sake. Not mine." "It's you again!" Virgil turned to Deceit who glared at the mirror-like view of Roman. "I don't know how far you were able to conjure some type of communication but I will destroy it." "This ends now Deceit! You can't rule my existence!" Virgil ran to him as the other dark one raised an arm to strike. He pushed him. Closing in for a punch. Deceit caught his hand. Holding a strong grip on his wrist. Nails digging into his skin. Raising his arm in the air. Virgil tried to get out of his grasp. "I'm tired of being your puppet! I'm a being too! I don't have to listen to you!" Deceit knocked him off his feet. Slamming him down. "You will learn your place." Cold fingers wrapped around his throat. He screamed. A sudden burst of unbearable pain shooting out through his entire body. He could feel the cuts and bruises as they presented themselves under and out of his clothes. In every part of his skin. He kicked wildly. Even reaching out to scratch his face.

The pain only became much worse. "Virgil!" Roman tried to jump through the mirror but it bounced off his body. Rippling effects cascading. He pressed his hands against the liquid glass. Punching over and over. Anger gushing inside of himself. A pent up rage that he had never felt until now. "VIRGIL!" Reaching his voice at the highest tone. His arm went through what he thought was impenetrable but half hoped that he could break it. Slowly, his whole body went through. Entering the dark world. He pulled out his sword. Running with the weapon. Deceit turned to him. Letting go of Virgil who pulled his feet off the ground. Making him fall over. Roman brought the blade down. Stabbing Deceit. Deceit coughed. Blood slipping from his lips. He chuckled. "I may disappear...For now. But more of us will appear. None like me but another....dark....one." His last words leading to a warning. But not a preparation of what was to come.

Roman brought the sword back in its sheath. Virgil looked at Deceit. The days when he thought he was the only one who understood all coming back as a regret for never having the courage to do something about it. "He's right, you know? About the others? One will come to replace him." "I know." Roman wouldn't have trusted the words of any dark one except for the being in front of him. He knelt down. Bringing an arm around Virgil with another arm under his legs. Picking him off the ground. Holding him close as he felt arms wrapped around his neck. Virgil's head hiding against his neck. His cheek pressing against the silk fabrics of red and white. Roman walked back to the portal with him. The other dark ones whispered but Virgil paid no attention to them. Understanding that it was his own decision to listen to them or ignore their presence.

Logan watched as a portal appeared in his own world. He would have walked through it. Investigating the world behind it if it weren't for Patton who was eager to see him. He saw the tears from Patton's eyes stain his shirt. The bandages over his hand. And the look he knew all too well. The expression of sincere worry. These were the only details he could see before being interrupted by a kiss. A kiss that he hadn't expected but endured anyway. He had missed those cherry flavored lips. The scent of hot cocoa on his clothes from the amount of times he had made some on those cold wintery days. Winter would almost end soon but he wouldn't mind a mug of hot cocoa sometimes. Especially when after returning the favor by another kiss, he knew he would get to see that happy handsome face again and again. For as long as the man would exist. The man who had decided to call his friend and confess a truth. Confessing a truth that would soon release his heart from the ache of despair.

And hearing the voice of the friend only softened his heart even more. Reassuring him that honesty was the pathway to happiness. And love.


End file.
